Electra
by Raven Dragomir
Summary: a new girl has been accepted into the group while starfires away. and robin might be having feelings for her. raven now has a friend that she can connect to and beast boy now has someone who enjoyes his jokes. this will change but it might not be for the better.
1. Chapter 1

The titans were just hanging around dying for something to go wrong. They hadn't had a monster or crisis for a whole freaking month. Cyborg was playing Solitaire on the computer, Beast Boy was playing paddle ball, Starfire was out for the next few months on a mission-confidential of course, Raven was in her room meditating, and Robin was trying to fix his communicator. Nope nothing to do at all and it was killing them, even Robin who never seemed to over or under react to anything was at the boiling point. They heard their doorbell ring and everyone seemed to be alert and excited. Robin got up and opened the door, what he saw was a girl about 15 with short dark brown hair that seemed electrified. She had dark brown eyes and olive skin. She was pretty and honestly intimidating even to Robin. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Who are you?" said Robin never failing to get to the point quickly.

"Haley Greena," said Haley who was surprisingly just as fast to get to the point as Robin. Her voice was strange-electrified. Something like a singsong voice and it was…alluring. Robin thinking that this feeling was strange, felt that his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Why are you here Haley?" he said choosing to use her other name.

"To help. You do need it don't you?" she said.

"No, and you cant help us. You don't have any powers," he said.

"May I come in? I have something to show you," she said with something other than intimidation in her eyes, it was…passion. Of course Robin noticed and for once he didn't know how to assess the situation so he nodded. She walked into the t shaped building and looked at Robin's broken communicator.

"Does this work on electricity?" she asked pointing at it.

"Yes, but its broken. What does this have to do with anything?" Robin asked her.

She put out her hand palm down over the communicator and blue electricity came flowing out and into the device. It sparked and turned on. Haley smiled at Robin and he smiled back genuinely impressed by her trick. Beast Boy snapped a picture of Robin and he looked at Beast Boy.

"What? Its such a rare occasion when you smile. I want to capture it," he said shrugging. Robin rolled his eyes turning back to Haley but she was gone. He heard laughter and Cyborg shouted. A picture of Haley came up on the computer screen. She giggled and came out of the computer in a bolt of blue lightning. She smiled once again at Robin and everyone smiled back including him with another snap of the camera.

"Wow! Two in one year! This is totally going in the scrapbook," shouted Beast Boy.

"So? What do ya think can I be part of the team, Robin?" Haley asked.

"Beast Boy, you might need a second film for that camera. I feel that I'll be smiling a lot more," Robin said.

"Whats your hero name?" he asked Haley.

"Electra," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin showed Haley the guest room and the rest of the tower. She seemed to be in awe of everything. He enjoyed showing off for once. He felt different around her. It wasn't that she was pretty, but it was something deeper. He felt drawn to her. It wasn't something that he could explain either, not even to himself. Cyborg had taken a liking to her immediately asking questions faster than he could form words. After the tour, Haley said that she was going to go out for a while. Said that she needed some lone wolf time. Everyone was at the door to see her out. When she left Robin called for a meeting.

"We have to be careful. We do not want any more mistakes. Not a single one of us takes their eyes off her," said Robin.

"You cant seem to," Beast Boy said under his breath. Robin gave him a sharp look.

"Hey, hes got a point. Are you into her or something dude?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robins only answer was silence.

"We cant take any chances that she might make the wrong choice," Robin said.

"Why not? She looks nice enough," said Raven.

"Because of-" Robin started but didn't finish.

"Because of Terra?" Haley asked. She was standing in the door listening.

"I know about Terra. She made the wrong choice but I wont make the same mistake. Shes alive you know. Beast Boy knows that. Doesn't he? But she has no memory of you or her powers. That's good," said Haley.

"How is that good? I liked her but she cant remember me! How is that good?" shouted Beast Boy.

Haley walked up to him.

"What would you do? What would you do to get rid of your powers? To become a normal human with no mutations or anything wrong with you? Me? I would do anything. ANYTHING! To be normal. So tell me all of you, what would you do?" Haley asked the titans. They all seemed to understand…all except Robin.

"I'm stronger than you think. Ask me anything," Haley said.

"How did you know about Terra?" Cyborg asked.

"I have the power to oversee who I want. Like I can see what they see. Sometimes its involuntary but other times I can control it," Haley answered.

"What other powers do you have?" Raven asked.

"I can fly, I have power over all technology and electricity, I can oversee, and I can read and control minds," she answered.

"How did you get your powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"My father was a Tamaranean. He met my mother on earth and they fell in love. They died after I was sent off to boarding school. I never got to have a family. Ive been looking for a home ever since," Haley replied.

"So your half Tamaranean?" said Robin.

"Yes, is something wrong with being a Troq?" Haley said.

"No, your not a Troq, Starfire is a Tamaranean too," Robin said. It had been a week since they had broken up. Starfire had said that she had to leave for a while on her mission and she didn't know if she was coming back. So they had ended it.

"Oh, yes I know. I hate being half alien! I never had a normal life," Haley said with tears in her eyes.

"You said you never had a family? Well we are your family now," said Robin.

Haley looked at him and she saw that he truly meant it. She ran over to him and hugged him. Robin didn't know what to do at first but he ended up hugging back.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Robin could not sleep. He could think only of Haley and what he had felt when she had hugged him. It was electrifying but not in the way of true energy. But one thing was apparent, she was different. Different from any girl he had ever encountered and though she was half tameranian, she was much, much different than Starfire. When he couldn't stand to be still any longer, Robin went to the roof. He saw Haley was already there staring at the moon which was full that night. Robin turned to leave but before he could take another step Haley spoke.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked not looking at him.

"No, I'm just worried about star," he lied. He always felt nervous around Haley. He really wanted her to like him. Thinking that he wanted to slap himself to snap out of it.

"Well, don't. She's a big girl Star can handle herself," Haley said walking over to him. She smiled at him and Robin felt his heart melt.

"I know," was all he said. Mostly because he couldn't manage anything else to say.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Haley said holding out her hand. Robin took it and that pulsing electricity flowed through his veins again like a liquid fire, but instead of pain he felt peace.

They began to lift upwards over the tower and closer to the moon. Robin had to hug Haley's body to keep from slipping into the cold dark sea below. Haley seemed to be transfixed on the moon.

"When I was really little I remember my dad telling me the most wonderful poems and stories about the stars and moon. He once said that even the barren moon had life if only people could look close enough to see it," Haley said. Robin was tingling from being in contact with Haley but still had enough sense left in him to talk.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"I don't know. I got a call from the police saying that they had died in a car crash. But their bodies weren't found. The car had exploded," Haley said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen, I don't know much about being non-human, but I promise it will get better," Robin said and Haley smiled. They floated gently down back to the top f the tower. Haley kissed Robin's cheek.

"Thanks for everything," she said then walked back inside.

Robin looked at her till the door shut and for once he actually let out a full hearted smile. He looked at the moon and said a soft thank you.


	4. a REAL traitor upon us

hello my faithful readers. it has come to my attention that the story that you all know and loved "How to train your dragon-the new rider" has been stolen. if "uniquestar12" sees this...i meant what i said on your site. please help me bring attention to this injustice and tell everyone you know. mine is not the only one stolen. there have been littlerally 70 others who have been wronged. i beg of you, stand and fight for me and the others. inform the admins about it. this is the link to the site. i hope you all make the right decision.

u/UniqueStar12#.UaE5gtJ3an8


End file.
